


All Grown Up

by jaechanwin



Series: DOYOUNG NEEDS LOVE SHIPS [2]
Category: 5urprise (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Gay, Hyung Kink, Incest, Jealousy, Kinky, M/M, MalexMale, Oppa Kink, Sex, Sibling Incest, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, soulmate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaechanwin/pseuds/jaechanwin
Summary: Where everything changes after We Got Married





	All Grown Up

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s the incest fic I’ve been working on.

Soulmate Marks were weird. They would not appear until you fell in love with your soulmate. Your skin would tingle when you’re around them but those beautiful drawings or even bruises wouldn’t appear until you were in love.

When you did fall in love however any bruise your soulmate got would appear on you. Or things like tattoos. If your soulmate got a tattoo it would appear on you too. It sucks sometimes but sometimes it’s great.

When your soulmate falls in love with you reciprocally then you get the mark. The mark could be anything from a tree to a dog to a name or anything but you’ll know it’s yours once you see it.

Doyoung didn’t start getting bruises until after appearing on We Got Married to meet his brother’s partner Hyesung. When he showed up he didn’t mind making the girl laugh and clowning his brother until he saw them pressed against each other in the kitchen while he was cooking.

They were ignoring him and at first it didn’t bother Doyoung until he saw how Hyesung was clinging to his brother. He forced a smile as he tried to get Gong Myung’s attention. Then when Gong Myung tried to press against him next he pretended to be bothered but he was actually happy that Gong Myung was away from Hyesung.

The next day when Doyoung was on the phone with Gong Myung he could hear Hyesung in the background laughing and talking. “Are you listening to me?” He asks but Gong Myung doesn’t answer. “Sorry baby bro what did you say?” Gong Myung asks. “Hyung....” Doyoung whines into the phone hearing Hyesung begin to speak again.

When Gong Myung doesn’t respond Doyoung hangs up angrily throwing his phone across the room before going to pick it up when he realizes what he’s done. Gong Myung calls back almost immediately but Doyoung declines it. He calls again and Doyoung answers it this time.

”Hello?” He says and he hears Gong Myung chuckle. “Are you pouting?” He asks and Doyoung huffs. “No.” He says but it’s clear that he is. “Hyungie is sorry for ignoring Youngie.” Gong Myung says and Doyoung blinks at the sudden aegyo. “Talk to Hyesung since she’s more important.” Doyoung says.

Him and Gong Myung wince at the same time. Doyoung looks down to see his pointer finger bleeding with a cut on the side. “I cut my finger.” Gong Myung whines through the phone. Doyoung’s eyes widen. “Which finger?” He asks afraid of the answer. “Pointer why?” Gong Myung asks his voice still strained.

Doyoung hangs up. He turns his phone on silent and just sits there. His brother could not be his soulmate. How was that possible? What the hell was wrong with fate? He knew he had a bit of a sick infatuation with his brother and he definitely knew he loved his brother in a non brotherly way but his brother being his soulmate? Unreal.

He curled up in his bed and closed his eyes trying to fight the tears that were falling. What if Gong Myung never loves him back? He’ll never know how a soulmate feels? He’ll never be normal. He’s a freak.

What Doyoung did not expect to wake up to a few hours later is his brother sitting on his bed and shaking him awake. Doyoung whined and looked up thinking it was Taeyong only to see Gong Myung. “What are you doing here?” He asks trying to keep his voice calm.

Gong Myung gives him an angry look. “You all of a sudden hung up last night and wouldn’t answer and I thought something happened so I made Sooman tell me what hotel you guys were at and now I am here.” Gong Myung says and Doyoung would find it flattering if he didn’t remember last nights details all of a sudden.

”Hyungie. I wanna be alone. I didn’t mean to worry you though. I’m sorry.” Doyoung says. Gong Myung pouts and Doyoung almost gives in. Almost. “Fine. I’ll see you later Youngie.” Gong Myung says before pecking Doyoung’s lips.

Right. They do that.

Gong Myung has been kissing his brother on the lips since they were babies and he says he won’t stop until one of them is in a relationship and since they’re both single this is what happens. It’s not wrong for him to show his little brother affection right?

Wrong.


End file.
